Talk:Ember (Warframe)/@comment-24.231.123.122-20140607202538/@comment-86.158.32.132-20140608130014
So...you say you're an Ember expert, but then only manage to halfway calculate how powerful Ember is capable of being. Firstly, actually look at the abilities. Ember's maximum damage with a single fireball is 400, not 300, leading to an intensified damage of 520. AOE damage is 150 at cap, leading to intensified of 195. So, fireball does, with an intensify mod, 520 damage on impact and 195 in AOE. Now, combine that with maxed Accelerant, which provides a boost of 250% power. According to this, fireball now does 1300 damage on impact and 487.5 damage in its AOE radius. Compare this Banshee's first ability, Sonic Boom, which does 50 impact damage per hit, or 65 with intensify. Fireball does twenty times that on impact and approximately eight times that in AOE. Now, onto World on Fire. World on Fire is a radius power, with 15m range and the blast restriction of between 2 and 4.5 blasts per second. At it's best and at a maximum strength mod, this will result in 45 blasts over ten seconds. Using World on Fire's maximum damage of 400, this results in 18'000 over the course of the power's usage. Use intensify to increase the power from 400 to 520, and we get a 23'400 damage value over the course of the power usage. Now, imagine accelerant has been used on all targets affected, modifying that damage value from 520 to 1300. Keep in mind that Accelerant lasts longer than World on Fire, so this value will not revert during the usage. 1300 x 45 = 57'500 damage over the course of its power. keep in mind that due to each blast having a small AOE and it being possible for targets to cluster, this damage could be doubled, or even tripled depending on the number of targets and how many times each one is hit. Compare this to Banshee's ability, which does 200 power standard and then 260 power with intensify active, since Sound Quake does not benefit from Accelerant. However, Banshee's ability drains 12 energy per second rather than having a finite length, and so i will use Banshee's unmodified energy of 225 to calculate this. 25 energy is required to cast, meaning total damage across ten targets in the first instance of one second is 2600, with 260 per target. After this, Sound Quake drains 12 energy per second.12 goes into 200 a total of 19 times (200/12=19 r2). This results in 19 additional seconds of casting, meaning that a total of 20 seconds is used during the ability. Since Sound Quake, using our numbers earlier, does 260 damage per target per second. So, 260 x 20 = 5200. Multiply that by ten for the total targets, 5200 x 10 = 52'000. Summary: At its maximum strength, World on Fire will put out a total of 57'500 damage across ten seconds. Divide this between ten targets and you get a total of 5750 damage per target. At its maximum strength, Sound Quake will put out a total of 52'000 damage across twenty seconds seconds. halve the times to make them equal and Sound Quake does 26'000 damage across ten seconds. Divide this between ten targets and you are doing 2600 damge per target.